


The Forgotten & Infamous (a Harry Potter oneshot series)

by c250358



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c250358/pseuds/c250358
Summary: A series of oneshots for characters I personally would like to learn more about- their motivations, backgrounds, etc.Erratic updates depending on the miracle of me remembering this exists and having the motivation to write another chapter.I OWN NOTHING
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy





	1. Power & Protection

Lucius Malfoy had power. He was influential. He was persuasive. He was respected. He had protection. He had a life.

Note the word had.

Now he simpers and bows on his  _ own _ property, he who the Minister of Magic himself once catered to. Now he is neither influential nor persuasive when once, everyone who mattered lapped up every lie he told. Now Lucius is no longer respected in the wider wizarding community and laughed at in his Lord's circle of followers when once, he was held in the highest esteem. Now he is in danger in his own home, trying to keep a ticking time bomb intact, when before, that same bomb would demolish anyone who dared touch his family. Now, his only goal is to survive the war when once, he thrived and prospered in it.

Lucius Malfoy is called snake in the nooks and crannies of conversation, and that is true, he is a Slytherin through and through, but once he could relish in the feeling of being untouchable, of being so feared that no one would dare say it to his face. (The same way Draco will be taught to speak of the Dark Lord's plans for his family)

Well, except for the Weasleys, but they're idiotic Lions, so they don't count. Also, they don't have any reputation for him to ruin, except that which even he couldn't manipulate- the opinion of those who don’t trust him. Sadly, even the best of Snakes fall. For Lucius, it began with a confrontation. This confrontation with a former Lion caused him to strike early, with a weapon best-kept secret. He was rash and bold and reckless, and he is ashamed, so so ashamed of his stupidity. He used a powerful weapon to hurt a little girl (just younger then Draco his mind says, and Lucius ignores it because this is for him, for Draco, everything is), and it should have worked, should have made the Dark Lord happy, if it weren’t for young, naive, reckless Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, who Draco spits at both on and off the Quidditch field. Draco never bought his way onto the team; that was too obvious and below a Slytherin. He has the skill; he is just too brash and shortsighted to use it when faced with Harry Potter. That boy seems to bring out the Lion in Draco (not that either of them would admit it even under pain of death). Lucius bought the brooms because he wanted to win, and he purchased them after Draco had gotten on the team. 

Harry Potter, who is the perfect paragon of a young, foolish Gryffindor. (Lucius never knew that if Draco was more Slytherin, more cunning and ruthless, less recklessly and rashly Gryffindor then he is, Harry would have been a Snake too and taken to it the same way he took to the Lion house. Lucius would have been angry until he remembered all the possible allies he drove away once on a train ride to a castle)

Harry Potter, who caused the Dark Lord to turn on him rather than reward him. Does the child know the burden that rests on Lucius' shoulder? The hushed whispers that happen at night, both him and Narcissa scheming about how best to get Draco safer? The calculated gamble Lucius has taken?

Harry Potter, who is the wild card who hurt Draco and screamed at him, who thwarted Lucius' every attempt to further the Dark Lord, to secure Lucius’ own power, his own usefulness, he and his family’s protection at the end. That ignorant child, did he know what that would have done for their family? They would have been  _ protected _ .  _ Safe _ . The lions are always reckless and naive, unable to grasp onto the invisible webs that Slytherins are born to navigate. It’s Harry Potter’s fault he was trapped in a precarious web. All Lucius could do was try to grab on and, ultimately, fall faster, lower, then he would have if he stayed still. Lucius’ facade of an influential person who was the puppetmaster was cracking quickly, and Draco! Draco would have to live in fear of the Dark Lord because Harry- no,  _ Lucius _ didn’t do well enough. He wasn’t cunning enough to make his plans successful, wasn’t fast enough to send Draco and Narcissa far from the Dark Lord’s sphere of influence, didn’t have enough foresight to learn to escape. 

He was an unworthy husband, and even more unworthy a father. Now Draco, whom he spoiled and lavished, was going to be crass and combative and was going to hiss the word ‘mudblood’ in the halls with scorn in his eyes and only hate in his heart. Draco would never learn the nuances of Slytherin, only the stereotypes. He was going to learn of the pain in the world, the way it is cruel to those who have fallen from grace the hard way. He was never going to be able to get back up, because of Lucius and is shortsightedness it is all  _ his _ fault all  _ his _ not  _ mine _ no it’s  _ his _ fault it’s  _ his _ fault IT’S NOT MY FAULT I CAN’T HAVE LED DRACO TO THIS-

It’s my fault, Lucius thought. It’s  _ my _ fault all  _ my _ fault it’s  _ mine _ all  _ mine _ how could I  _ do _ this  _ please _ Draco  _ forgive _ me and even if the Dark Lord falls, I’ll be in  _ Azkaban _ and you’ll be  _ hated _ and  _ despised _ either way please  _ stop _ no I just want it all to  _ stop just freeze just end _ -

Wait.

No.

It can’t end.

Draco needs him  _ no he doesn’t _ his son needs him  _ he is surviving JUST FINE _ he needs to help  _ he’s hurt because of your help _ I need to fix it  _ he can fix it on his own _ I need to help Cissy  _ she has  _ enough _ on her shoulders  _ I want to help her  _ what does you help do? _ I want to watch the future  _ the one that you could destroy? _ I want to prosper with the rest of the Malfoy family  _ this is your prosper  _ I want to stay with them  _ your wants led to this _ I  _ don’t know I  _ don’t  _ know what do I know absolutely  _ nothing _ nothing at all what should I do father mother help me protect me please I need you _ -

Lucius is  _ needed by Draco _ the same way he needs mother and father. Draco needs him to protect his son Draco needs him to stay Draco  _ needs him _ .

This one thought clarifies everything.

Lucius needs to lay low, to try to climb back up, to delay attention from his family long enough to send them away and follow. If worst comes to worst, direct the Dark Lord’s attention away from Draco and Narcissa. Little does he know, there wasn’t enough time to execute his plan, because a few days later, Harry Potter, Draco’s ‘arch-nemesis,’ was going to kill the Dark Lord and save his family.


	2. Pt. 2: Devotion & Destruction- Bellatrix Lestrange neé Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of this horrible writing

Bellatrix Lestrange is insane. This is a fact. She kills, and laughs, is tortured, and laughs. She is a fanatic, a zealot, devoted to doing  _ anything _ for her Lord.

Bellatrix Lestrange has destroyed for her Lord, has tortured and ripped and cast the cruciatus with so much hate and so much blind devotion that it shreds minds, that it locks people inside their own heads. She has broken hearts (not the least of being her own husband) for her Lord, would die for her Lord, has gone insane- or close to it- for her Lord. She has given her heart to her Lord, her life to her Lord, her dignity to her Lord, and the Dark Lord is the center of her world. Every time He deigns to look at He, she smiles. Every time He decides she is worthy of a mission, she cackles. Every time He desires to curse her, his devoted servant with the cruciatus, she laughs. When He deigns to lower himself so much as to acknowledge his faithful servant, Bellatrix is grateful. He is the sun, the moon, the stars, and when they decide to thank someone for noticing their glory, acknowledgment is enough. He is everything that matters, and she went to Azkaban for him. He is a God. The Dark Lord, she knows, will reward faith, will reward her loyalty. The Dark Lord, she knows, is all-knowing, omnipotent, going to punish the unfaithful cowards. He is power and ambition, cunning and charisma, a perfect paragon of the tenets of Slytherin house. He is of the purest blood, the Messiah, if there ever was one. He is here to strike the half blood and mudblood beggars from Wizarding society, here to take Wix Britain out of the shadows, and into their rightful place. Magic is might, and He is the most powerful, the most skilled. She will carry out His plans, and she laughs the laughter of the insane, of those who have stayed in Azkaban, of adrenaline pumping. She will strike down the blood-traitors, make them repent and hurt- it is a shame though, He always said, to spill magical blood-  _ pure _ magical blood- needlessly.

The Dark Lord saves her from Azkaban just as she thought. He needs her help, He needs her to carry out his mission. Everyone fears Him, just as they should. Everyone is scared, the way it’s supposed to be. She stands by His side once more, and her faith is always going to be rewarded, she knows that as sure as she knows the Dark Lord is the most powerful person on earth.

She kills her blood-traitor cousin after failing her Lord. Bellatrix knows she does not deserve mercy, not after he entrusted her with so important a mission and she  _ failed _ . The half blood brat breaks out of the werewolf’s hold, chasing after her, and she laughs, the foolish little boy, come looking for revenge, is it? Potter screams, he tries to  _ crucio _ her, but he doesn’t mean it, and though it reaches her, there is no pain. What could this weak little boy, face streaming with tear tracks, voice hoarse, blood dripping down his chin, ever do to the Dark Lord? She takes pity on him, and tells him that ‘You have to  _ mean _ it.’ She escapes, as always, and she is punished by her Lord, because she  _ failed _ , and she hates how worthless she is, how incompetent as to fail at  _ such _ a simple task, to have broken the trust of the most important person in the word. 

Draco, Cissa’s son, is chosen to kill Dumbledore. Why is Cissa crying, her ungrateful sister, does she not recognise how  _ special _ Draco is. This is an  _ honor _ , the highest of callings, most important of missions. She personally doesn’t think that Malfoy Junior can handle it, but the Dark Lord will know. He is the strongest Legilimens in the whole world, and he must have seen hidden depths to Malfoy.

Her Lord gave her a second chance. Bellatrix is grateful, is floating on air because her Lord, as generous as He is, recognized her devotion and gave her a chance to save the house of Black, prune the bush, strike off those who are doing  _ unacceptable _ things- her disowned sister, marry a  _ mudblood _ \- her disowned niece- marry a  _ werewolf _ . Muggles aren’t human, mudbloods are beasts, half bloods useless, half-breeds stupid, blood traitors fools, and her Lord is giving her a chance to put them down. 

They won. The Ministry is led by an  _ imperioed _ Thicknesse, and everyone is whispering, about how maybe the Boy Who Lived, little baby Potter, is not enough, and how the Dark Lord will win, and that there is no other possibility. They are finally coming around, even if it is through fear.

Then came the battle. Bellatrix is fighting, laughing, as she kills and duels. She is dueling three little schoolgirls, and her Lord three members of the Order. Bellatrix just misses little blood-traitor Ginevra with an  _ Avada Kedavra _ , and Molly Weasley, that sedate,  _ useless _ little housewife is dueling her, snarling and out for blood. Bellatrix is going to kill her. Bellatrix is dueling, and smiling, but Weasley is not letting up- and Bellatrix growls, and  _ pushes _ , and laughs the same way her blood-traitor cousin did for the last moments of his life, then a bright green light comes her way-

She is killed by a blood-traitor, and she fails, but she knows her Lord will succeed, that he will save the world from muggles and mudbloods, from half bloods and half breeds. 

…right?


End file.
